


The Captain and His Wench

by Killianshappyending



Series: Captain Swan Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Wench, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Smuff, Smut, Two Shot, emma swan - Freeform, wench! Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianshappyending/pseuds/Killianshappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook goes into a tavern every night and when he meets Emma Swan the runway princess disguised as a wench, everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain and His Wench Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments to tell me what you think. This is my first time posting on here and I only got this not long ago, I promise I'll post more of my fanfics on here that I have from other places.

Princess Emma — or Emma Swan as she liked to be called was a runaway princess.

She was a princess, but she had a job as a wench or rather a waitress. 

One night she was working at the local tavern, when the man that was known quite famously around the enchanted forest came in.

She swallowed hard. Captain Hook.

She watched him enter the tavern and almost dropped her glass all over the person who had ordered the drink.

She looked at the man who she almost the drink on, "I'm so-so sorry," she stuttered.

"Bloody wench." The man muttered.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from the man.

Then she walked towards him. She cleared her throat, smiling at him.

"What can I get you?" She asked sweetly.

He turned to her and looked — or rather gaped — at her. 

She raised her eyebrow, "you know you could answer me or you could just gape, whatever's best for you." She said, "but I don't have all day so either order a drink or I'm leaving..." She trailed off, before turning to leave.

He grabbed her wrist and cleared his throat, smirking at her, "why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink?" He asked.

"I'd love that but I'm working, I can't drink when I'm working." She smiled at him, a sweet but fake smile.

"Then sit down once you've finished working." He said, "for now, you can get me a rum, if my crew wants anything they'll tell you." He smiled back at her.

"No problem, actually I'll get the others to serve your crew no problem." She grinned, but it was real this time. "I'll just keep an eye on you." She winked at him before turning away from him. 

She felt his eyes on her as she turned away. She smirked to herself before getting his rum and walking back over to him, handing it to him.

"One rum." She said, before turning away.

He grinned at her and nodded her head, "thanks, princess." He replied, she stopped walking for a second, why did he call her princess she shook her head just a nickname.

**  
After around an hour and a half she finished her work and she sat down exhausted. All the other waitresses had left, except her.

She didn't want to leave, because he was still there. When he saw her there he walked over to her, "are you alright love?" He asked, clearly concerned.

She looked up at him, "why do you care?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me our flirting meant nothing to you." He said.

"It didn't. You're a pirate, you don't want to be with the likes of me." She replied.

"The likes of you? Why would I not want to be with the 'likes of you' love?" He asked.

"Because I'm not who you may think I am." She said, before she stood up, "I'm sorry I have to go."

He nodded, letting her go. She smiled at him before leaving the tavern. He left not long after her.

**

When she came to work the next day, he wasn't there.

She didn't see him until a couple of weeks later.

He always watched her, she didn't flirt with the other men like they flirted with her, she simply ignored them.

Until one day, a man accidentally spilt a drink on her.

"Oh I'm so sorry," he said drunkenly.

She rolled her eyes, "it's fine, and she started dabbing herself with a towel, which he snatched off her.

"Here," he purred, which disgusted her, "let me," he said and purposefully ran it over her chest.

She growled, "get off me," she said.

He then groped her and squeezed her butt, which she gasped at.

"Oh come on," he slurred, "dressing like that, it's obvious you want something than just a job." He grinned.

"I really don't."

She pushed him off her when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"You heard her, she doesn't want anything with a dirty old man like you." A masculine voice hissed, his voice. 

The man turned to him and smirked. "Oh and what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Well... This." And the infamous Captain Hook punched the man, not with his fist, with his hook, and the man screamed in pain, "now get out of here, you could get in big trouble for touching a woman like that."

The man whimpered away before leaving the tavern.

He turned to her and touched her shoulders, gently. She didn't flinch at his touch. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I'm fine, I should be used to it, it's part of the job."

He frowned, "you shouldn't have to be used to it." He moved her hair out of her face to look into her eyes. "You don't deserve that."

Now she frowned, "why would the infamous Captain Hook want to help me?" She asked.

"Because you're not who you appear to be." He said, almost mimicking her words.

"How do you still remember me?" She asked, confused.

"Hard to forget a beautiful face such as yours love."

She looked down and blushed, before she looked up at behind her lashes.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

"You're not just a wench—waitress— are you?" He asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw the way you stopped suddenly when I called you princess." He said. He looked at her again, properly looked at her and her features.

He trailed a finger down her cheek, and she slowly closed her eyes at his touch.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, "you're the kingdom's princess."

"Ah so you've heard of me," she joked, smiling slightly, not caring that he knew.

"Indeed, love. I figured it out when you said a pirate wouldn't be with a woman such as yourself, and one wouldn't say that unless she was one. a princess and two. it was forbidden."

She nodded. "By my father." She whispered.

"Well you certainly don't follow the rules if you're out here."

She shook her head, "you're right, I don't, which is why I need this." She said, grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her, kissing him and running her hands through his hairs, sighing through the kiss.

"Fuck." She whispered, gasping. She said it as both a response to what she did and what she wanted him to do.

He understood what she meant and smirked at her. "As you wish, my love."

He pulled away, and took her to his ship and into his cabin.

They kissed again, it was very heated. Emma lifted a leg up to wrap around his waist and he grabbed it before taking the other and doing the same. They continued the heated kiss before they fell onto the bed, her on top of him.

She giggled slightly. She sighed into him, he made her forget. Forget everything.

She was falling for him, badly.

** 

When he woke up the next day, the space beside him was empty. She was gone.

Just simply gone, and he didn't do anything about it.

He sighed to himself why did I not stop her? Was the question he was left with.

He couldn't get her out of his head.

He was falling, badly...


	2. The Captain and His Wench Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy if you do, leave a vote and comment telling me what you think and I'll see you at the end.

Emma ran back to the castle. It was the only place she was safe.

She couldn't risk him finding her, but then he knew who she was. Shit. Why did she have to go and sleep with him? Why did she have to go and slowly start to fall for him.

She had known him for a couple of weeks. She thought if he didn't know who she was then she'd be fine, but she had to go and say "the likes of me" or something along those lines.

She was falling badly and she couldn't take it back.

Shit shit shit she thought to herself and fell onto her bed and closed her eyes.

That was when she heard a knock. "Emma, honey?" Her mother, Snow White asked.

Emma sighed. "Come in." She said quietly.

Snow opened the door and saw her daughter and ran over to her, knowing something was wrong. "Oh my darling baby girl, what's wrong?" She asked, putting her hands on Emma's cheeks.

Emma let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I did something terrible." She whispered, "forbidden." 

"Baby what did you do?" Snow asked, confused.

"I work, at a... A tavern, I met someone. You wouldn't approve of him, he's... He's a pirate."

Snow looked at her, clearly taken aback. "Honey... I don't know what to say... Do you love him?" She asked.

Emma looked at her mother, "I don't know, I just don't know, but I think I'm falling for him. He's not like everyone says he is, he's kind, he cares for me, he punched a man for me because he..." She trailed off and Snow gasped.

"He didn't do anything... The man?"

Emma shook her head, "no, the man I met, he punched him before anything actually happened."

Snow nodded. "Emma... What's his name, this man you think you're falling for?"

"Killian Jones." She said, saying his real name.

"He doesn't sound like a pirate." 

"Because he has a moniker." Emma said. "Hook."

Snow's eyes widened, "C-captain Hook?" She squeaked.

Emma could only nod. "Mommy I'm sorry." She whispered. 

Snow shook her head, "oh honey it's okay." She said letting Emma lean into her and cry into her arms. "It will be okay baby I promise."

Emma nodded but she knew it was a lie.

**  
Killian went to the tavern the next night, the same day he found out she left him. He wanted to see her again.

She wasn't there. Where the hell is she? He asked himself.

He asked one of the waitresses but she said she hadn't seen her since the night before. The night she went back to his ship.

The castle. She has to be in the castle.

It was dangerous, but he had to see her.

So he went to the castle and dressed in his navy outfit he used to wear.

He had changed his hook to a hand when the King, King David had opened the door.

He bowed, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, your majesty so late at night, but I came to one of your balls, for your princess and I was besotted with her." He admitted, "I know I'm only a lieutenant, but your daughter, I have never met anyone quite like her before." 

David looked at him, "and what is your name lieutenant?" He asked.

Killian bowed once again. "Killian Jones, your majesty."

David smiled. "Call me David."

"Thank you David." Killian said.

David moved so he could enter the castle. "She's upstairs, you're able to see her as long as nothing happens."

Killian nodded, "of course sir." Killian then walked up the steps and towards her room.

He knocked on the door when he heard voice say, "who is it?"

"It's me, love." He whispered, she then opened the door and pulled him inside, "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see you love." Killian replied.

"But how are you here? How did you get in here?" She said before she looked at what he was wearing, "and what are you wearing?" She asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"My navy outfit love." He smirked.

"You look..." She trailed off.

"Dashing? Handsome? Sexy?" He suggested.

"All of the above." She smirked back before she pulled him to her and kissed him hard, before she pulled away. "But you can't stay, my mother, she knows who you are you're real name, you're moniker! You have to go!" She said, shaking her head, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

He wiped them away. "Okay, I'll go..." He said, before turning to walk away.

Emma watched him before he turned around to her and smirked, "but there's no way I'm leaving without you." He said.

"W-what?" She said, "but I-i can't." She said, shaking her head.

"Yes, you can, Emma." Killian said. "Meet me tomorrow at sunset, at my ship, and if you do I know you'll decide to leave everything behind." He said, "and come join me, I know it's hard, but Emma..." He trailed off.

"Killian, what is it?" She asked. 

"I don't think I could live without you, but... It's up to you, I promise I'll go and leave you to be with your family." He said.

She hugged him and closed her eyes, "oh Killian... I'll think about it, I promise."

He nodded before he left.

**

Emma told her parents the next day, she was leaving, to go with Killian. She told her father his real name. He wasn't happy, but she ran away before he could have a chance to stop her.

When she arrived at his ship at sunset she saw him there. She hugged him tightly.

"Killian..." She whispered, looking at him, "we need to go, now, my father... He's coming after us."

"Then we'll set sail." He said before rushing her onto the ship and leaving with her.

"Killian, I need to tell you something." 

"What is it, love?"

"I love you." 

Killian grinned and kissed her, "I love you too, you have no idea. Now let's get out of here."

And so the runaway princess, ran off with her pirate, not because she wanted her parents to hate her, but because she was in love.

And as someone once said to her, "you do a hell of lot of crazy things when you're in love."

She just hoped someday, her parents would forgive her.

Eventually when she came back with a baby girl in her arms, they did.

She probably shouldn't have been forgiven, but she was their baby girl, and at that moment, they did not care because they had their daughter back and now a granddaughter.

Who was a pirate princess herself. Her name? Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, I don't really know what this is 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: hope you enjoyed there's going to be a second part and yes it got steamy but it is captain wench cs so you know ;) next part may be up soon. Also idea credit to captaingrimcs on Instagram thank you


End file.
